


Death Sentence

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413322
Kudos: 16





	Death Sentence

_“There’s a reason for that.” You groaned as Cas spoke. “There are angels in town, and they’ve been keeping the…monsters…at bay. Never letting a problem get big enough to require a hunter.” He told you sadly. “It seems that they feel it’s time you and Dean come face to face again.” His eyes told you how sorry he was, but at least now you had answers to questions you didn’t know you even had!_

* * *

You heard Hunter on the stairs and got up, moving to him. “Go upstairs, and watch your show. Okay?” You said gently. “I-I’ll call out of work, and you can stay home tomorrow.” You cupped his cheek.

Hunter raised his eyebrow at you. “You hate missing work.” He pointed out.

You sighed and nodded before licking your lips. “I know, Hunter. I do hate it, but I’m not sending you to school tomorrow.”

You hadn’t heard Sam come out of the living room, and only knew because Hunter looked up at him. “I’ll stay with him.” He offered, shoving his hands in his pockets. “If you don’t like missing work, but don’t want him in school, I’ll be here. We know why the demon’s here, there’s really no hunt.”

He had a point, and you knew it. Looking to Hunter, and then back to Sam, you nodded. “Alright.” You agreed, chewing on your lip. “I’ll leave some cash in case you decide you want to walk somewhere.” Your house wasn’t that far from a few places that Hunter liked to go to.

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You don’t have to give me money to take my kid out.” He told you, sounding a bit offended. Hunter slipped around the two of you, into the living room, knowing that this would probably lead to a fight.

“That’s not what I meant, Sam.” You told him honestly.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Than what did you mean?” His jaw was tight as he watched you, waiting for an explanation.You motioned for him to follow you to the kitchen to give him his shower stuff, and to get out paper plates for the pizza. “It’s a habit, Sam!” You told him, putting his things in front of him. “I’ve been doing this for 9 years, do you think I’ll just snap out of it overnight?” You were moving around as you spoke. “It’s not easy going from hiring babysitters, or giving his friend’s parents money when they want to know if he can tag along somewhere…to having you watch him, and not need money.”

“You wouldn’t have had to do that if you’d told me!” He snapped.

Gripping the plastic bags in your hand, you glared at him. “We’ve been over this, Sam. I made the best choice to give Hunter the best chance at life. A life without his father getting killed and either never knowing, or having that hanging over his head. A life without a fucking target on his back! A life where he’s not learning how to shoot guns as soon as possible. Where the boogey man is just a story.” You sighed. “I’ll never, ever regret the choice I made to keep him safe, Sam. Even if you hate me.” Dropping the bags on the table, you walked past him, not wanting to yell in circles.

His hand grabbed your arm just enough to stop you. “I don’t hate you.” He said softly. “I know you want him safe, I do, too. That doesn’t mean I’m not upset I wasn’t given a chance to get to know him.”

You looked up at him, yanking your arm from him. “Knowing you is a death sentence.” You hissed. “You guys are wanted men by every monster known to hunters, angels would love to rip you apart, and I’m sure you’ve made your share of enemies with humans, too.” Not giving him the chance to reply, you stormed off.

* * *

“Do all parents fight like this?” Hunter looked over at Dean while Cas looked over the pictures, much like Sam had done.

Dean sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know. My mom died when I was a kid.” He told him. “People fight, it happens. I fight with Sammy all the time. I fight with Cas, too. Your parents haven’t seen each other in a long time. That’s what…9 years of missing the chance to fight? That adds up.” He teased, nudging him lightly.

“Whoa.” Hunter mused, looking in shock. “That’s a lot of fights.” He said quietly, making Dean laugh. “I have a question, though.”

“Shoot.” He nodded, not noticing you right at the doorway.

Hunter looked like he was trying to find the right words. “If your mom’s soul mate…why aren’t you together? Is it because she had me with dad?” He asked, his eyes a bit sad. You covered your mouth, tearing up.


End file.
